Kazu Hozuki
'''''Scars/Tattoos''''' '''''Tattoos:'''The whites of his eyes are tattooed black to show the darkness he feels in his heart due to lonliness, A seal on his chest with the Hozuki symbol in the middle,Tribal like tattoo sleeves on his arms symbolizing the many paths his has taken in his life.'' '''''Scars: '''None'' '''''Facepaint:''' A long black line from one cheek to the other running over the nose under the eyes.'' '''''Piercings: '''Half loops in both ears.'' '''''Personality and Behaviour''''' ''Kazu is a bit clumsy, and sort of an idiot. He will do anything to protect those he cares for even if it means breaking the rules. He is quiet most of the time but determined to be a great ninja and will do whatever it takes to reach that goal.'' '''''Nindo''''' ''"I will always protect those I hold close to my heart." "The children are the future of the village, they must be protected at all cost."'' '''''Summoning''''' 死の沼 Shi No Numa (Swamp of Death): Shi No Numa is the home of Kyou, The Boss Gator and his two sons Daichi the oldest and Isamu the youngest. It is located deep within The Land of Fire hidden in a massive thick forest. the lands are swampy and it has large buildings all around the swamp to fit the size of the creatures that live there. Kyou: The Boss Gator a well trained swordsmen who is the protector of Shi No Numa and the leader of all the creatures that live there. Kyou poses great Kenjutsu, which he also combines with his Lightning Release. Kyou towers over normal forest and buildings and can also walk on two legs when fighting so he can use his Kenjutsu and will revert to four legs to move quicker then he can on two. Like most Gators Kyou is extremly fast on land but even faster in the water and it is hard to see him coming one in the water. The dark green scales on his body are harder then steel and makes it harde for most attacked to penetrate his skin. He wears a green cloth vest and bandages wrapped around his waist with hold his sword on the lower part of his back, he is also seem with a pipe in his mouth that he often smokes the pipe is tucked into a pocket on the inside of his vest while he is fighting. Kyou has the personality of a hardass but is actualy soft hearted and cares for others though he trys not to show it feeling it is a weakness for a leader to have. Daichi: Is the oldest son of Kyou, like his father he is skilled in Kenjutsu but uses Water Release and that can be used to turn a dry area into an ocean, His dark green scales are hard but not as hard as his fathers, Daichi's being only as hard as Iron still preventing attacks from penetrating his skin but not as easily as his father. Daichi wears just bandages wrapped around his waist with his sword over his back held by a string that lays over his chest. Daichi is about have the size of his father, the size of an average home. Daichi is cocky and has confidence in his skills and always trys to prove how much of a badass he is. Isamu: Is the youngest son of Kyou, he does not share the same talent his father and brother do for Kenjutsu instead he is skilled at defensive Earth Release Ninjutsu. Isamu is the size of a large bus. Being the smallest and youngest of the bunch Isamu's dark green scales are not as hard as his father or brother they are on;y as hard as concrete, hard to penetrate unless attacked by a skilled Shinobi, Isamu wears the same thing as his father a green cloth vest with a bandage wrapped around his waist but no sword, he also wears a pair of glasses and always has large piece of weed he chews on. Isamu has one special trait that his brother and father do not, under his tongue he has a gland that can shoot out acid that will easily melt any thing it comes into contact with, he can also control the amoutn of acid he spits being a small ball the size of a baseball or a thick stream like it came out of a hose. Isamu is a soft hearted and quiet type of guy. He doesn't have much confidence in his skill and is afraid he is a dissappointment to his father. '''''Bloodline/Clan''''' ''The '''Hōzuki clan''' (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form.'' ''The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them'' '''''Databook''''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''''Background Information''''' '''''Birth: '''Kazu doesn't know where he was born, he was abandoned but his real pants and left in a basket on the side of a path. An Orphanage owner from Konohagakure found Kazu on the side of the path and took him back to the village to live with him in the Orphanage.'' '''''Child: '''Kazu had a rough childhood, he was an outcast in the Orphanage cause most of the other children were from within the village and Kazu was treated differently for being an outsider. Kazu used this to full his desires to become a great Shinobi and show being an outsider doesn't matter. He wanted to use his dream to bring everyone together so no one would be treated like he was ever again. '' '''''Academy: '''When Kazu was ten he was enrolled into the Shinobi Academy. He didn't have a family or anyone to train him in the way of the Shinobi so Kazu trained hard on his own and studied even harder to graduate. When Kazu hit the age of twelve he graduated from the Academy and finally became a full Shinobi.'' '''''Genin: '''As a genin Kazu was put into a three man squad with a Jonin teacher, but Kazu didn't get along well with the others and they refused to train with him, so Kazu trained on his own and with his teacher , although he was not trained with his teammates Kazu still had the concept of team work which he had learned from watching the other Genin. Once Kazu reached the age of 13 he was entered into the Chunin exams with the rest of his team.'' '''''Chunin: '''During the Chunin exams Kazu did really well even though his team refused to with him even so Kazu made it to the semi finals of the exams where he accepted the challenge of a member of his team for a no jutsu of any kind fight with only fist and weapons, Kazu lost the fight due to his teammate breaking the agreement and using Ninjutsu. After the exams Kazu felt really bad about himself for being tricked but still ended up being promoted to Chunin for his hard work. Kazu worked hard as a Chunin training and going on missions with other Shinobi when he hit the age of eighteen Kazu decided to start traveling to find answers as to who he was and who his parents were. After four years of traveling and finding no new info on who he or his parents were Kazu returned back to Konoha and his life as a Shinobi, this is when he met Kasumi Hozuki, another member of his clan and Special Jonin of the Leaf who he felt some strange connection with. After training with Kasumi for some time Kazu was promoted to Jonin at the age of twenty two. '' '''''Jonin: '''As a Jonin, Kazu was given his own team who he began to go on missions with and train, he also continued to train with Kasumi cause of the connection he felt to her. One day at a hotspring Kazu met up with Kasumi and they noticed that they both had the same seal with the Hozuki clan symbol on their bodys. When they touched each others seals they were shown flashbacks of them as babies in the same crib with the same parents, Kasumi and Kazu came to realize that they were twins who were separated at birth and not abandoned but their parents but were hidden for their own safety cause Rogue Shinobi were after their parents. '' '''''Spars and Battles:''''' '''''Casual Meetings or Events:''''' '''''Story Progression:''''' '''''Clan Specific: ''''' '''''Training Roleplays: ''''' [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Kazu_meets_Kasumi/_GWA_training ''Kazu Meets Kasumi/GWA Training''] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Kazu_Trains_Yukimaro_In_Chakra_Control_(Session_1) ''Kazu Trains Yukimaro In Chakra Control (Session 1)''] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Kazu_Trains_Shizuka_In_Chakra_Control_(Session_1) ''Kazu Trains Shizuka In Chakra Control (Session 1)''] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Yukimaro_Completes_Chakra_Training_(Session_2) ''Yukimaro Completes Chakra Training (Session 2)''] [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Kazu_Learns_Water_Clone_(Session_1_and_2) ''Kazu Learns Water Clone (Session 1 and 2)'']'' '' [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Kazu_Learns_To_Summon_The_Almighty_Gators ''Kazu Learns To Summon The Almighty Gators''] '''''Approved by: Dog-Boy'''''